


嘿，打个赌吗？

by dqqqq08



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Good Omen AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dqqqq08/pseuds/dqqqq08
Summary: 英剧《好兆头》看得我上头摸个同世界观下的AUcp：澈特 赫海__天使和恶魔高层都想在即将到来的末日大战里消灭对方阵营的时候却有明面上不和背地里密切的一个天使一个恶魔在阴奉阳违摸鱼搞事。





	嘿，打个赌吗？

在其它的天使和恶魔忙着做各种准备来迎接末日之战时，整日里阴奉阳违的恶魔朴正洙和天使金希澈却打了个赌。

实话说，天堂和地狱，纷纷觉得，金希澈和朴正洙两个、也许似乎好像是、被上帝彻头彻底的安排错了属性——

朴正洙身为高等恶魔却心地善良，从不伤害花花草草、做坏事的绩效永远都不能达标。因此总是被其他恶魔瞧不惯，被排挤疏远。

好在朴正洙也总觉得自己和那些坏的彻底的恶魔不是一路魔鬼，也乐得干脆自己一个小恶魔四处逍遥。

可如果说其他的恶魔紧紧是在嫌弃朴正洙坏的不够彻底的话，那么其他的天使就有很多话要讲了。

不知道整个天堂上下，到底有多少天使，被这桀骜不驯的天使金希澈折磨过。又或者不如换句更加妥帖的话来说，不知道有多少个天使没有被他折磨过。

这金希澈上敢顶撞加百列等大天使，下则肆意在其他同阶天使中横行霸道，真真是目中无天使！

这样搞的金希澈，在天堂的天使缘能好就怪了。所以不出意外的，这也是个被半放逐的边缘天使。

哦哦，跑的有点远了，让我们把话收回来。

正是因为这两个在各自的地界都颇不受待见，所以在这极为重要的末日之战前夕，金希澈和朴正洙还能双双现身这个偏僻荒芜的秘密据点无聊打赌。

赌什么呢？

就赌在这末日之战前夕的数日里，能不能让两个素不相识的人类坠入爱河。

心地善良的恶魔朴正洙一万个不愿意。

“这也太——不人道了吧！

就在世界末日之前这样搞？让这两个人类刚坠入爱河就要面临世界末日被分开？刚品尝到爱情的美好就要失去？

还是不是人啊！”

天使金希澈在一旁凉凉的瞥了一眼这个义愤填膺看着自己的单纯小恶魔，好心提醒他——

“你本来就不是人。我也不是。”

看着被自己的话噎到气鼓鼓的小恶魔，这天使撑着脸坏笑着蛊惑、给他认真洗脑。

“可是这样子，能够让这两个人类感受到、原本他们两个死也不会体会到的东西，难道不好吗？”

单纯小恶魔闻言咬着手指，觉得这坏水天使说的话挺有道理。可是气鼓鼓的不想服输，认真的思考却又找不出反驳的话。

天使看着恶魔这满满是动摇的眼神，冲着他挑了挑眉飞了一个wink。

“嘿，打个赌吗？”

小恶魔苦恼了半天咬了咬牙，赌也行那么我就要先下手为强！

“赌就赌！我赌这两个人类可以！”

金希澈愣了一下，不满的挠着头抱怨。

“喂喂你怎么回事！你可是一个恶魔啊！怎么能这个样子！还让两个人类在一起！”

朴正洙努力装作凶神恶煞的皱了皱眉，看起来增加了一毫米的凶恶。

“你管我！我就要这样！”

天使无奈了，只好扶扶额。

“好吧好吧好吧，那我就只有压不行咯。那赌注是什么~”

“我也不知道……说起来这了我想起来你上次赌输给我的那对天使圣杯还没给我呢！就是两个世纪之前我们在塞纳河边打的那个赌！”

天使把手抵在唇边轻咳一声。

“都好说都好说……下次下次下次。下次给你。那赌注就以后再说吧~不过这次既然是你先挑的压哪边，那总要公平一点让我也有点优势吧~”

小恶魔轻哼一声，给这个总是拖着耍赖的坏天使一个眼刀表示同意。

“每次都说下次下次下次……都下了两个世纪了！唉……那好吧，这次你想要什么优势？”

金希澈咧嘴嘿嘿一笑。

“那就让我去挑这两个我们用来打赌的人类吧，我用我仅存的天使信誉保证，他俩绝对是从未相识的陌生人。”

朴正洙想了想也没发现这要求里有哪里不对劲、有哪里不行，这样子自己反而还省了事不用出门，也就表面上不满意心里笑破肚皮的同意了。

__

真的在下次相见的时候，听了这个一肚子坏水的天使初步介绍了他选的那两个人类时，朴正洙一心只想掐死这个天使再掐死之前快快乐乐的同意了这个天使提议的自己。

自己怎么能是这么蠢的一个恶魔？？竟然还会上这个天使的当？？

这个家伙，选了两个男人作为目标人类也就算了，竟然还是一个巫师一个巫师猎人！！

金希澈挑挑眉，看着在自己眼前歇斯底里的抓狂崩溃的朴正洙。

“怎么？你想反悔吗？”

朴正洙突然冷静下来，恶狠狠的同样挑眉回视。

“那又怎么样？我可是一个恶魔！恶魔会反悔又有什么奇怪的！”

金希澈一直带着的自信面具上瞬间浮现一丝裂缝，可是幸好眼前这恶魔恶狠狠的话风一转。

“算了，打赌总要有点挑战性才有趣。可是你总要告诉我这两个人都叫什么吧！总不能最后这几天里我光找你指定的这两个人类了！”

悄悄舒了一口气，金希澈嘿嘿一笑。

“好说好说，你且附耳过来，我悄悄告诉你。

这两个人类啊，一个叫李赫宰，一个叫李东海~”

“都姓李……骨科啊？？！”

“你在想什么啊！都说了是素不相识的两个人了！怎么会是兄弟啊！”

朴正洙轻咳一声以示尴尬。

“好吧……那就还是老规矩。可以暗中干涉可是不得直接明面参与这两个人的相处过程！”

“OK~”

“赌约……开始。”

__

想要撮合两个人类，首先就要对这两个人类的情况有深切的初步了解。

朴正洙揪着金希澈的后衣领、也不管这个天使在自己手底下被勒的吐出舌头，只是疯狂摇晃着他让他给自己认真介绍一下这两个人到底都是在干什么的。

被单纯恶魔折磨的坏水天使咳嗽着屈服了。

这李赫宰就是那个男巫，是巫师届难得一见的绝世天才。可是不巧的是，这个绝世男巫偏偏是个怕虫子、怕蜥蜴、怕练就巫术所需要用到的一切生物器具的胆小鬼。搞得只能空有一身本领，却没有趁手的魔药法宝。不仅这样，这个胆小男巫还特别怕死，天天窝在家里死活不出门，也从来不搞事。

而这李东海就更惨了。明明是一个应该混的风生水起惹人惧怕的巫师猎人，却生的单纯又懵懂，还特别的好骗。搞得他活到了现在，还只是一个半吊子猎人——遇见过的巫师何其多，却一个也抓不到。最后惨兮兮的被家族赶到这个城市自己营生。

朴正洙绝望的松开手底下的天使，绝望的想。

完蛋了，彻底完蛋了。我以前赢来、却一直被这个混蛋拖欠的两个天使圣杯算是彻底的、拿不到了。

这两个人类可怎么让他们两个在一起啊？！

两个傻瓜！

两个身份对立的傻瓜！

两个身份对立还势必会互相隐瞒留下隐患的傻瓜！

可是已经答应了打赌又不能就这样算了！

小恶魔就这样丢下坏天使怒气冲冲的飞走去独自想办法了。

__

想让两个人类相爱，首先总要先让他们两个能够相见。朴正洙难得想起来利用了一把自己的恶魔身份使了个坏——

他隐了身，坏笑着赶了一堆蜘蛛蜥蜴一类的虫子动物占领了这倒霉男巫家里的各个角落，成功的把他逼迫的惊叫着逃出门求生。

朴正洙又提笔给小巫师猎人写了封匿名举报信，告诉他外面如今正有很多巫师在闲逛！言情殷切催促他，毕竟振兴家族从他做起！要对得起他巫师猎人的身份、多出门努力努力！

于是乎，边惊声尖叫着边疯狂抖落着衣服往外跑的巫师李赫宰和紧紧抓着罗盘指引线兴冲冲往外冲的巫师猎人李东海，成功的撞在了一起。

两个人都捂着头双双倒地，哎哟哎哟的乱叫着。

天空中，朴正洙和金希澈双手抱怀，正隐身往下看着。

朴正洙瞧着这两人成功相识相遇的这一幕，有点得意，又有点忧心。

如今见是见到了，可是该怎么做才能诱惑这两个人类产生感情呢？

害！！这该死的对立身份！！

金希澈看着恶魔气鼓鼓的纠结小脸，好笑的挥手拍了拍他的肩膀，傲娇的翘起小尾巴。

“我让你三天，可是你肯定会输的~”

毕竟这是两个身份完全对立的人，金希澈有信心，他们是绝对不可能在一起的。这种身份上的悬殊差异是不可能被轻易磨灭的，也不枉自己认认真真挑了好久才挑中这两个人。

况且，真的走到对自己不利的那个境地，实在不行了自己就托梦给这两个人类、给他们说明对方的身份，不就自然了结了吗？根本不用着急~

作为天使引导迷途羔羊回到正道不被敌对方诱惑，金希澈觉得完全没问题。

可是金希澈得意洋洋的小模样狠狠激怒了朴正洙。朴正洙挥舞着拳头，恶狠狠地瞧着他。

“我们认识几千年你见过我认输吗？！我一定要让他俩谈成！！”

__

天上正隐形吵架的这对天使和恶魔正在拉扯着叽叽歪歪，地面上身份对立的巫师和巫师猎人在捂头面对着哼哼唧唧。

李东海面目诚恳率先道歉后，邀请李赫宰去附近咖啡店喝杯咖啡好好聊聊。他本就是被家族赶到这个城市居住谋生、人生地不熟着实还没什么说得上话的朋友，所以觉得如果这次能借机与眼前这人交个朋友的话，也是挺好的。

李赫宰也没啥要紧事情要办，也就耸耸肩同意了眼前这漂亮男人的提议。

当然，两个人自我介绍时都对自己的真实身份讳莫如深。毕竟在如今的21世纪，各自的真实职业又不是什么正规透明的职业，总还是要藏着掖着一点来保护自己。

李东海在做巫师猎人上虽然是个小迷糊，可是他本人却热情开朗又可爱。李赫宰也是个机灵鬼，讲的话总是能够戳到李东海的迷之笑点。于是这两个人聊了一会就相见恨晚、越聊越合拍。

金希澈在空中抱胸瞧着底下这两人，自己的脸色却越来越臭。

……这两个人类为什么突然间开始无声对视，还双双红了脸？？？

地上的两个人不懂这天使的复杂心绪，仍然在快乐的聊天。

李东海听完了李赫宰绘声绘色的讲述他家里突然间冒出的各种大小虫子动物后，热心肠的伸手握住对面倒霉男人的手，义正言辞言情殷切邀请他到自己的单身公寓与自己同住几天、等虫子散去后再返家。

这种场面、架势，这人肯定是个被巫师盯上的倒霉鬼啊！邀请他和自己同住，也许能够引出他背后的巫师呢！

李东海计划通的谋划着，假装自己不是因为别的想法才提出这样唐突的邀请。

李赫宰愣了一下。

这个颜控看着对面这个萍水相逢的热心帅哥，不仅能够理解自己对虫类的惧怕，竟然还邀请自己到他家里同住！

我是撞了什么大运啊！

李赫宰反手紧紧抓着对面甜豆的手就连声同意了。

这走向惊的在空中的金希澈一个趔趄差点显形跌落云间。咬牙切齿犹豫着要不要直接下降到两个人之间、扯开他们两个紧紧握着的手，然后让他们两个从此再也别相见。

朴正洙看一眼就知道他在蠢蠢欲动些什么，就在旁边凉飕飕的一句一句提醒他、警告他。

“我们可不能直接干涉人类行为哦！你可别忘了我们的规矩！”

一旁朴正洙盯得紧，更何况自己十分钟之前刚说过的让他三天。金希澈只好悻悻的作罢，可是仍旧在心里充满危机感的给自己打气——

没关系，只要等到三天后我的杀招一出，这两个人肯定成不了！

__

这三天里，金希澈心惊胆战的天天在半空中监视着这两个人在李东海家里的相处情况。还抽空紧紧盯着朴正洙，让他也无力煽动这两人的情感发展过程。

可是一下子就瞧对眼的的李东海和李赫宰两个人的关系发展之迅速，让天天在空中掐架掰头吵着要不要干涉这两个人类关系发展的金希澈和朴正洙频频咂舌。

朴正洙瞧着这两个人类之间的种种暧昧互动，心安之余，只是感激当初幸好是自己先下手为强、赌的他俩能成~

这边压了他俩能成的朴正洙翘着尾巴洋洋得意，那边金希澈为了自己能赢、在这三天过后瞧着一个机会就偷偷绕过这挡路的小恶魔分别托梦给李俩个，以图能够一举挑拨了他们之间关系、能让这巫师猎人一劳永逸的搞定这个男巫就更好了！

金希澈紧张的等到了托梦第二天的黎明，等着看这两个人类醒来后究竟会怎么凶残的厮杀。

打架吧！敌对的愚蠢人类！

可是这一肚子坏水的天使，生平第一次，预料错了故事的开展。

这午夜惊醒后就睁着眼睛到天明的两个人类，黑着眼圈苍白着脸在清晨面面相觑。梦里的天使皱巴着一张俊俏的脸，言情殷切、语气沉痛，引得这两个人的心情也非常复杂。

李东海瞧了一眼对面面目复杂的男人就难受的低下了头、看着自己扭在一起的脚趾头。

“赫宰……你知道了吧……我是一个……巫师猎人。”

扯了扯嘴角想要故作轻松，却又彻底败下阵来。李东海第一次觉得自己的身份这么苦涩，摩挲的嗓子眼生痛。

“可是……我真的不是为了伤害你才邀请你来我家的。”

对面的李赫宰内心也非常复杂。

按道理来讲，自己个男巫、虽然因为怕虫也胆小从来没害过人，可是仍然是个该被他无情猎杀的对象。可是在这相处的短暂三天里，已经足够自己了解到眼前这个小傻瓜有多么心地善良，也足够自己意识到自己对他有多心动。

或者该说，自己意识到了、相撞后他抬头瞧过来的的那一眼有多让自己怦然心动，才会让自己毅然抛下了自己身为男巫根植入骨子里的警惕跟着他回了家。

而如今知晓了身份对立又怎样、是个天使托梦又能怎样，我偏要勉强。

李东海却无奈的低着头，仿佛不看到对面就能够假装这不是决绝的决裂一般。

“你……走吧。我虽然不想杀人，也不想杀男巫，却也没有办法……我总是要听从家族安排，独自留在这里自己营生的。”眼中悄悄留下一滴泪，却被他侧脸藏住。

为什么我难得心动了，却偏偏是个男巫呢？

“留什么留！”眼前的胆小男巫却第一次鼓起勇气，言语严苛又果决，“你要跟我回家！”

李东海抬起头瞧着对面的男巫，呆住了。

“明明你的家族一点也不在乎你，否则怎么会让你一个人、一个不愿意杀生且没有经验的巫师猎人在这个布满凶恶巫师的城市里生活？？！”李赫宰越说越后怕，情绪也激烈起来，“要是你遇到的不是我这个从不伤人的巫师怎么办？！嗯？要是你受伤了、甚至是……你要怎么办？？”

“所以听到了吗，你要跟我回家！！”

“东海，”李赫宰的声音又放轻下来，像一把小勾子，“我虽然是个男巫，可是我不会伤人的……不过无论如何，我一定会拼死保护你的。”直勾的对面的男人彻底决心逃离这该死的家族使命、扑向他的奋不顾身。

谁说家族命令都是对的？

又有谁能说巫师都是错的？

李东海这时却不想花费时间想这些无聊的事情，只想把自己深深的投入这男人的怀抱，再与他来一个自己肖想已久的深吻。

__

小恶魔摇头晃脑又喜滋滋的拽着目瞪口呆的金希澈跑了。

“嘿嘿，虽然我实际上也没做啥他俩就看对眼了……可是他俩都跨过身份障碍亲亲了，总能算得上是在一起了吧~这次又是我赢了哦！”

天使蔫儿蔫儿的，只是无力的仰坐在椅子上点了点头。

“好吧，都到世界末日了，这次我也不耍赖了……真的是你赢了。这次我们没有定赌注……那你就对我提一个要求算了。”

“这可是你说的啊！我的要求就是……你把欠我的那对天使圣杯快点给我！！”

金希澈仍旧蔫儿蔫儿的，只是把手随便一翻，两个精致古朴的天使圣杯忽的一下出现在他的手上。

他端着杯子递给眼前的这个小恶魔，语气不情不愿。

“喏，给你。”

这轻描淡写的随意神情，给朴正洙气的、只想扑上去揪他的脸！！

小恶魔气鼓鼓的一把夺过两个杯子。

“你这么快这么方便就能够取出来这两个杯子，而你竟然一直拖了两个世纪才给我！！”

金希澈闻言随意哼哼两句，没有回答他。

自己取着当然很方便了。可是如果不是这样、如果不是一直拖着不给，自己又怎么能有理由总是去找他打赌找他玩。

本来想找一次自己赢了的打赌，就让这个单纯恶魔答应成为自己的男朋友。毕竟他这么禁不起语言挑衅，自己赢了的话就有自信、随随便便三两句话就能让他跑不了只能同意下来。

可是这个小恶魔真是贼的很——要不然就不答应打赌，一同意打赌就会赢。搞得自己和他赌了几个世纪以来欠了一屁股债，却还没搞定他当自己的男朋友。

可是真是该死的、一直都不能死心啊，所以就这样一直赌一直赌。如今赌到了世界末日，才终于能满是挫败的承认——想要让他当男朋友、大概是真的不行。

看着眼前这天使有气无力的模样，朴正洙觉得自己还是习惯那个盛气凌人，桀骜不驯的金希澈。

挑挑眉，朴正洙拿起其中的一个天使圣杯敲了敲对面天使的头，两个杯中突然瞬间盛满了香醇的葡萄酒。

“喏，我请你喝。”

“这可是我几个世纪以来的珍藏，最——宝贵的那种。要不是看在世界末日马上就来临的份上，我才不会请你喝呢~”

天使还是面目沉郁的瘫坐着，半黑着一张俊脸侧眼撇了他一下，没有动弹。

“……我现在没心情喝酒。”

“哟！你这个一天喝七八桶葡萄酒的天使，竟然会说出这种话？你们天使不是不能撒谎的吗？”

“谁撒谎了？我是真的没有心情！”

“哦……那好吧，你既然不想喝就算了。我本来还说这个酒给你喝还有点可惜，我想要不要再考虑一下，毕竟……这可是以前我打算给我男朋友喝的酒~”

天使一秒钟就愣住了。

“……你说什么？？”

“你明明听到了，”小恶魔又拿手中的杯子敲了敲他的头，咧嘴笑的调皮又温柔，“快点，我给你最后一次机会，你到底喝不喝？”

“喝喝喝，肯定要喝。”金希澈忙不迭站起来伸手接过杯子，唯恐慢了一秒，“可是你刚才说的话……算数不算数？”

“你猜~我可是一个恶魔呦~我说的可能是真话，也可能是假话哟~”

“呀！快点告诉我！！”

金希澈捏着杯子也来不及喝上一口，只是急切得不行的追问着眼前皮一下很开心的朴正洙。

这个时候哪有心情来开玩笑！

一个男朋友、一个即将成为男朋友的恶魔，就这样站在眼前，谁还能有心情开这样的玩笑！

朴正洙冲他眨了眨眼，勾出唇边那抹梨涡。

“你可别忘了我是一个恶魔呀~探知别的人的心思，可是我们恶魔的拿手好戏~”

“可是我是一个天使，你……”金希澈言辞犹豫。

可是朴正洙却不答，只是笑嘻嘻的冲他举杯。

“干杯。”

可是对你，我根本就不需要动用探知之能，我有100%的把握。

金希澈喜滋滋的赶紧举杯，仿佛怕这小恶魔后悔一般牛饮而尽。

真好~

虽然世界末日近在咫尺，可是我捞到了一个男朋友~一个我在心底渴求了几百个世纪的男朋友~

朴正洙悄悄的撇了一眼突然间精神焕发的天使一眼，有点心疼自己的珍藏葡萄酒就这样被他没有丝毫品尝的牛饮了。

可是又谁说不是呢？谁说只有这天使有这样深藏的渴望？

何况，自己一个恶魔，比他这个天使贪婪岂不是理所当然的事情？

也不枉自己和他赌了这么多年。

可是又哪知道，这个傻瓜天使空一肚子坏水却没有赌运，还非要等自己这个恶魔好心出手才行。

至于这两个人类在一起啊……

我一点也不奇怪。

有些人啊，就一眼，就知道结局会是怎么样。身份对立又算得了什么。

何况也不想想，你我也是对立身份，不照样纠缠在一起这么几千年么。那么他们两个会搅和在一起又有什么奇怪。

不过，这些都是后话了。

而我……终于搞定你啦~

至于什么世界末日、末世之战……还是等到时候了再说吧！

__END__


End file.
